Master Pirate Spain x Abused Prisoner Reader
by dejektedski
Summary: Y/N has been kidnapped and taken in by a certain Brit's pirate crew- Arthur Kirkland's crew. They were horrible and completely heartless to the girl. One day, however... Everything changed when a pirate by the name of Antonio comes in and takes Y/N in for himself. Y/N thinks that her life is only going to get worse, but little does she know, it will change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n; TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE/RAPE MENTIONED IN THE STORY. also sorry for being shit when it comes to updating stories lmfao sorry rip ;;**

 _reader's guide_

 _this fanfiction is in human!au,_

 _meaning that the england, france, spain, etc_ _ **are not countries**_ _, neither is reader._

 _age for this story: reader is a mid-to-late teen, around 16-17._

 _Y/N: your name_

 _H/C: hair color_

 _H/L: hair length_

 _E/C: eye color_

 _S/C(or S/T): skin color or skin tone_

Y/N. At one moment, she was quite a happy, yet introverted, young lady. The next moment, she was trembling violently, terrified for her life.

She was just enjoying an evening walk until all of the sudden- she'd been knocked out, kidnapped, and sold to a pirate's crew.

Arthur Kirkland's, to be specific.

The men were absolutely heartless towards her, and showed no signs of remorse. It was mainly Arthur who'd punish her for even the slightest of mess-ups, but at times, one lucky man would be left with her in her cell to have some… fun. For the most part, even for things like _that_ , it was Arthur, given that _he_ was the one who bought her, so _he_ was the one who owned her, so _he_ made the rules of when the other men could touch her and when they couldn't. Knowing his crew wouldn't rebel against him, he kept her all to himself.

Kirkland oftentimes got into fights with other crews. For example, all of those fights he'd had with Francis Bonnefoy's crew. Well… almost no one ever died, though oftentimes, they were horribly wounded, and eventually, Francis would retreat from the battles. Y/N was thankful that he hadn't found the dungeons and taken her.

However… one day, everything changed.

She could hear the horrible screams of men as they fought against a crew that she'd heard before- Antonio F. Carriedo's crew. He left his crew to fight against Arthur's, while he went off to find some things to steal.

He came to a door, and opened it. He was expecting spices, but instead, he found dungeons. "¿Hay alguien aquí?" He called out, cautiously stepping into the room. A few steps in, he noticed a ball of S/C skin, H/C hair, and white- which was a dress.

Grinning, he walked up to the cell, and tried to open it. He noticed that it was locked, and quickly went to get the keys from Kirkland, who he had knocked out. He soon returned to the dungeons, opened her cell, and took the girl, much to her shock and dismay.

Throwing her over his shoulder, he immediately began to flee Kirkland's ship. Y/N began to scream, and struggle, but Antonio wasn't letting go.

After several minutes of struggling, Antonio had his entire crew back on board, and they were busy sorting out the goods that they took from Kirkland's ship.

Antonio set down the girl, and flashed a lopsided smile at her. She was trembling, and quickly shuffled back. The men on his crew just now noticed the girl, and began to approach her. They surrounded and surrounded her, and eventually tried to grab her, when suddenly-

"¡No! Esta bella es mía!" Antonio growled out to them.

Groaning, they backed off, and continued to sort out the goods that they stole from Kirkland's ship. As they were doing this, Antonio smiled softly and turned to the girl, looking down at her, "Do you understand English?" he asked, tilting his head. A thick Spanish accent coated his voice.

To this question, all Y/N could bring herself to do was nod, shifting away from him ever so slightly. This only made him grin even wider.

"So, what's your name?"

"Y-Y/N…" she mumbled, her voice trembling, and barely audible.

"Y/N… what? I'm sorry, I didn't get the end there."

Y/N sighed heavily. If he couldn't understand her this time, she _could_ just show him her collar that Kirkland put on her… She sighed, "Y/N…" she murmured, her voice slightly louder this time.

When she spoke, Antonio bent down to reach her level so he could hear. One he heard her name, he stood up, and gave her yet another lopsided smile. "Y/N… a lovely name indeed." He gestured for her to follow him, causing her to flinch, "Come, follow me, I'll show you where you're going to be sleeping." With that, he began to lead her to where she would be sleeping- the dungeons.

Y/N could only bring herself to just barely nod, and she began to follow him, the collar tags on the collar she wore jingling softly.

Once they made it there, Y/N's heart dropped, and it felt as though it dropped down to her stomach. She followed him hesitantly. He then noticed the collar, and bent back down to her level, "Here, I'm just going to take this off…" With that being said, he proceeded to remove the collar, stuffing it in his back pocket. Y/N didn't budge as he took it off.

Antonio then unlocked the cell, and gestured the girl into it, which she very hesitantly obeyed. The cell wasn't _as_ bad as the one she had with Kirkland- there was actually a bed with a pillow and blanket, as well as a small window. Once she was in, he closed and locked the door. Without another word, he simply left, and Y/N just buried herself into the bed and underneath the blanket.

Antonio sighed as he felt the collar in his pocket, "That Brit is horrible to women…" _Yes,_ he had taken her in as a prisoner. But _no,_ he wasn't going to treat her terribly. He could tell that she was scared.

Maybe, just maybe, if he could get to know his new pet a little more, he'd try to help improve her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio had told a little friend of his that there was a new girl on the ship. Said friend was a little Italian runaway boy. He hadn't gone through _abuse_ per se, but he had gone through some stuff in his life while he was living with his grandfather. He felt so… unloved with his grandfather, who oftentimes spent time with his younger brother as compared to him, thus resulting in him being so negative and rude. Ever since Antonio had just found him on a rainy day and offered to take him in, his life had certainly improved, though he still appeared to push Antonio away. Antonio knew that the little boy was just trying to get over it.

Said boy was currently walking into the dungeon to see the new girl, and inspect her health for Antonio. _Yes,_ she was a prisoner, but it was clear that she had been through much worse stuff than the boy had and Antonio wanted to make sure that she was safe and that she didn't die. He certainly wouldn't hurt her; what threat was she to the ship and the crew? She'd have chores, yes, but would always be assisted by either Antonio or the boy to make sure none of the men did anything to her.

"Hello?" the boy softly called out, a candle in his hand. He made it to Y/N's cell, where he carefully unlocked it. He had an odd curl that stuck out a little bit, and was no older than Y/N.

All Y/N did was glance back to him from her curled up position in bed, causing the boy to blush slightly, "M-my name's… Lovino. That bastard Antonio asked me to check on your health."

Y/N took the hint and carefully sat up, huddling to herself once she was in a somewhat comfortable position on the uncomfortable bed. Well, it certainly was better than what Kirkland had given to her, that's for sure.

Lovino had just quickly looked her over- her dress didn't hide much at all and her bones were easily seen… he jotted down everything he noticed on a notepad before quickly dashing out, blushing madly, making sure to lock the cell behind him. Y/N sighed heavily, and curled back up on the bed.

A few minutes later, Antonio arrived back in the dungeons with a candle, glass of water, and a piece of bread for the girl. He understood that with how scared she currently was, she probably wouldn't be able to stomach much, if anything at that.

He stood outside of the girl's cell, "Y/N?" he called out quietly, getting a response from the girl. He grinned at the response, before carefully unlocking the cell and stepping in, "Here…" he placed the food on the bed next to the girl, "You'll need it before you start working, okay?"

Just a nod from Y/N was all he got. For him, that was good enough. His grin only got even bigger, "Great! I'll leave you to it, then."

And with that being said, he left the dungeons, making sure to lock both the girl's cell and the dungeon door behind him. He wouldn't give her the worst of chores, no. She'd probably had more than enough of that. Perhaps just things such as sweeping the deck, he thought. He grinned once more at his own thoughts before going about his day yet again, yelling orders out to his crew in Spanish.

He had plans to change this girl's life. But he was better than Kirkland, and he wanted to help her come out of her shell and make her happy, even in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Because of rules/guidelines, I will no longer be updating this fanfiction on this site. If you wish to see it progress, please check out my deviantart: creppymemes**

 **Thank you for your following on this site while it lasted. I will post all of my x reader fics to deviantart now.**


End file.
